


Uther, Arthur, and Merlin walk onto a plane.....

by Krisss66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisss66/pseuds/Krisss66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really need more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther, Arthur, and Merlin walk onto a plane.....

**Author's Note:**

> You can call this a test run. Just tell me what you think about it and I shall worship the words you give me! R&R Welcome. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!

“Come on, these are our seats.” An exasperated Arthur pulls his brother and father beside him in the aisle. He would have to sit through a three hour flight with the worst possible traveling partners, but it wasn’t himself that he was worried for. He was used to his father’s and brother’s ways. No, he was worried for ALL of the other passengers on the plane. Lord have mercy on their souls. 

“Arthur, what are you doing? I told you I will not sit on this death trap!” Giving a long sigh, he rested his hand on the shoulder of his greying father and gently pushed him in the seat. Arthur, looking back at it, finally realizes that it might not have been the best idea to give Uther the window seat. But the damage was done and in a last ditch effort, Arthur sits down, before Merlin has a chance to grab the seat next to their father. If he had sat there, hell would have ensued, and Merlin, being the complete ass that he is, would love every torturous second of it. 

Now that the three men are seated with minimal death threats, he leans back for a REALLY long ride. Planes were great that way. It was hell and painful, but shorter than a car ride. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine and made him suddenly religious. His prayers interrupted , however, by the sudden placement of a tense hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a worried look in his father’s eyes as he was deathly serious. 

“Arthur, do you realize what this is? Its sorcery! Sorcery!” 

Sighing was getting to be a habit with him. He returned his father's looks while ignoring the snickers coming from his brother to his left. 

“No, Father. This is called a plane. There is no such thing as sorcery.”

“Wrong son! I know the stench of magic when I smell it. It is everywhere! All these people are warlocks! They all have magic, I tell you!”

“Arthur, figure out a way to keep him quiet, he’s worrying the other passengers.” Merlin leaned over to Arthur, pulling his iPod out of his pocket. 

“I don't see you helping, ass.” 

The only reply was a shrug.

“Are you listening to me, boy! These people must be burned!”

Great. Now mass murder was there only option. 

“Father, we do not need to kill these people. They are perfectly nice people that don’t have magic.”

 

“You lie! They have brainwashed you! It is worse than I thought! They must be dealt with before it's too late!”

Now dodging the worried glances from the other flyers, Arthur decided that it was time to go to drastic matters. 

Two hours later, Merlin had put away his iPod, preferring the other forms of entertainment that his brother and father now provided. The latter being now tied up while the former tried to calm him down. 

“Untie me, Arthur! Traitorous acts such as this will not be forgiven! These people must be cleansed of EVIL!”

“For the last god forsaken time, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!!!!!!!”

And that is why they can't have nice things.


End file.
